


Told a Tale on You

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Humour, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Sc_fossil, who gave me the prompt "Lipstick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told a Tale on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/gifts).



.

Doyle closed the door, leaning back heavily on it.

“Why’s there fucking lipstick on your collar?”

Bodie leaned back against his desk.

“I’m wearing yesterday’s clothes.”

“I _know_ that.”

“And I look like a man that’s been shagged within an inch of his life.”

“You do, come to think of it.” Doyle couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

“An old girlfriend left her lipstick in my glovebox. I smeared a bit on this morning.”

“Why?”

“Because the squad saw us leave together last night and I can’t get this shit-eating grin off my face.”

“Right... Tonight, bring a change of clothes.”

 

.


End file.
